


Loving Your Life

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Series: Timari January 2020 [13]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Day 14 Reincarnation, F/M, Reincarnation, Soulmates, Timari January (DCU & Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Day 14 ReincarnationMarinette and Tim always find each other.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Timari January 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086182
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	Loving Your Life

Marinette and Tim always found each other. 

Whether they lived next door, worlds apart or across the ocean. They always find each other eventually. 

That's the thing with soulmates. They will go to any length to find each other and so they can fall in love and start the cycle again. 

As soon as you meet your soulmate your past lives come rushing back to you. You can always remember bits and pieces before you meet, such as a pet or their favourite kind of cheese, but it's impossible to remember your whole lives until your Meeting. 

Marinette and Tim are two of the oldest souls experts have found. Souls don't follow time linearly, the same way our bodies do. 

Sometimes though, experts find a pair of soulmates who are so in tune with each other that their souls have existed for thousands or even millions of years. Like Marinette and Tim. You see, the cycle of souls is a very delicate thing. 

In order to proceed into your next life, you need to meet your soulmate. This is a fact of life. Nobody knows what happens to souls when their mate isn't found by the time of death, but they know they don't come back. 

Tim and Marinette were lucky to have found each other so many times. Soulmates never meet in the right order, so in both of their first lives Marinette and Tim (or at the time Elizabeth and Tabitha) agreed to make a list of all the lives they led after they Meet, again. So they can stay in sync. 

Some lives it would take minutes and others days. 

Marinette fondly remembers her second life (Harold) who took five minutes to write down the most important events of his past life as opposed to how Tim (at the time Everett) took almost a week to write down just the names of all his previous lives. 

She still hasn't caught up to the version of Tim that remembers her second life. But she knows his next one will be it. 

She choked back tears and looked to her soulmate, "Please tell me we'll meet in the next life?" 

"No, no, no. Marinette I won't need to promise you that okay? You'll be fine." 

He was putting pressure on her wound, "You'll be fine." 

She touched her bloodied hand to his blood speckled face, "I love you so much, we've known eachother so long that we're older than the stars. Who else could say that?" 

He sobbed, "You're only seventeen Marinette. Please." 

"I'm much older than that and you know it." 

"I've only just found you," Tim cried, "Don't leave, again." 

"You know I have to, Tim." 

"Then I'll - I'll," He stuttered, "I'll follow after you. It would only be a few years without you rather than the rest of this lifetime." 

Marinette glared as hard as she could in this state, "Don't you dare! Timothy Drake you are a hero. And you can't just leave, people need you." 

His voice cracked, "I need you." 

"Promise me," Her voice weakened to less than a whisper, "We'll meet again." 

He held her hand and nodded, not speaking in case his voice gave him away."

Marinette closed her eyes for the final time. 

Jimmy's eyes opened for the first time. Big blobs cooed and spoke unintelligible things to him. 

He bawled, not knowing what was going on. Another, smaller, blob leaned over him and a feminine voice spoke, "Juniper, look! You two will get married someday! Yes you will! Yes you will!" 

And suddenly everything made sense. 

Jimmy and Juniper always found each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr @chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay


End file.
